1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs and, more specifically, to a golf club putter with an improved laser aiming system incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently a number of golf club putters that incorporate aiming assist devices. The shear number demonstrates the need and benefit of such a system. However, none of these devices as developed are capable of adapting a laser aiming system during the use of the club during its stroke.
For example, the following references all disclose golf club putters incorporating some form of laser actuated guiding or aiming system:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,221, issued in the name of Carney;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,041, issued in the name of Terry, III, et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,296, issued in the name of Hodgson et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,393, issued in the name of Molinaroli et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,562, issued in the name of Stock et al.; and
U.S. Patent Publication US200/0261072, published in the name of Adams.
However, while all of these references describe a method and means of utilizing a columnated beam of light for providing a guiding target, all incorporated into a golf club, none of these reference address the specific improvements of the present invention that allow such a system to be utilized in a practical, repeatable fashion during ball address and stroke, while preventing errant light tracing during follow through.